The General and Korra: A Trip to the Beach
by fictionbending
Summary: General Iroh's brought the Krew to an all expenses paid resort for the Fire Nation's elite. But what he's got planned isn't exactly what Korra had expected.


**Pairing**: Korra/Iroh II

**Rating:** K/T

**Author's Note**: This is the first time in a very long time that I've published anything on this website, so please be kind. I wrote this for Korroh week on tumblr so it's nothing fancy, but I do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The sun was dancing off of the water and glared directly into her eyes as she lay serenely on the sandy beach. Raising her hand off of her towel where it had been resting beside her, Korra sat up slowly not wanting to move from her sun soaked resting spot. Looking out into the distance she could see Bolin and Mako playing in the water with one another. With neither of them being waterbenders their playing looked like nothing more than child's play, but it made her happy to see them together like this. There was a girl out there with them but mostly she was staring and laughing at Mako who was returning all of the attention back to her.

Not wanting to sit there and watch them flirt with one another Korra decided to go for a walk. She had never been to this place and it looked beautiful from what she could tell. General Iroh II had brought them to this place, having stayed here many times before. There was a resort to their back and a continuous beach around the entire island. It wasn't big enough for much else. There were trees and a stream that cut through the island from what she had heard but she hadn't been able to visit it yet. They had come to the island that morning and had only just checked into the resort before bolting out to the beach. Iroh was there in the distance talking to a couple that had grabbed him not long after they had made it to the beach.

As she gathered up her belongings and placed them on her towel Korra fought with her bathing suit to make sure everything was in order. Bolin looked over at her from the water and waved her to come join them. Shaking her head no she called out to them what her plans were, "going for a walk, be back later." As Bolin gave her a thumbs up he quickly found himself overpowered by both Mako and the unnamed fire nation girl. Korra rolled her eyes and headed off in the opposite direction.

She hadn't made it too far up the beach when she heard a familiar, deep voice brush against her ears. "May I accompany you Avatar Korra?" Iroh asked solemnly. Korra turned around to face him. Iroh looked so serious with his hands clasped behind his back and his expression drawn-in in such a way as to corner her.

"Uh yeah sure, come on." Korra was confused not only about his serious look but also about why Iroh had asked them to join him anyways. She assumed that he had more important UF business to attend to other than keeping watch of them while they went to the beach. He didn't even seem to be enjoying himself as he walked along beside her. For all intensive purposes Korra had wanted to go walking by herself. She continued to feel weird in the bathing suit that Asami had purchased for her because it wasn't a one piece and the amount of skin that she was showing just seemed unnatural. Her breasts hung heavy in front of her and she began to realize just how much she relied on her binding to keep them in check. Looking over at Iroh she noticed the regal way in which he carried himself. If she were smarter she would try to emulate him, but Korra didn't need to act like one of the heads of state in order to complete her avatar duties.

The island was small and because of its location few people were actually present there. The further away they got from where their supplies were, the fewer people they ran into. The beach began turning along the natural curvature of the island and soon they weren't able to see any of their friends. She wasn't sure how long they had been walking but she knew it wasn't that far. The island was maybe four or five miles in circumference and all of it promised sandy fun.

"The island is beautiful don't you think?" Iroh's voice broke the silence between them and for the first time since they set out he glanced over in her direction.

"It's great! I can't believe you knew about this place I've never even heard of it," she admitted rather candidly. After all it had been his idea to bring them to the island. If she remembered correctly his exact words had been _We all need a break sometimes and I know just the perfect spot._ Korra had assumed it was a ploy on his part to get Asami alone, but when she had been unable to attend because of a hearing in regards to her father's estate Iroh hadn't suggested they change the date. Korra had even asked at the day before just in case he wanted to change it and he had said no, that they would continue on if Ms. Sato had no objections and she hadn't. Korra recalled the sad look in Asami's face as she had headed off to the mainland. She didn't want to deal with her father's estate, but she needed to claim it before the state took it from her.

"I am delighted that you allowed me to accompany you Avatar Korra," he said softly as if it were a secret that she wasn't meant to hear. But before Korra had time to respond Iroh had reached out and placed both of his hands on her arms. The power there was pleasant but not unexpected. Iroh pulled Korra's body flush against his own as he quickly bent down over her and began kissing her as if her very life depended on it. His hands held her in place and while Korra could have easily have fought him off of her she didn't want to. Mako never kissed her like this; he barely even touched her anymore.

When Iroh let go of her arms and looked down into her face it was as if someone had lit a fire inside of him that she had never seen before. The General of the United Forces never looked ruffled, his cool exterior screamed Fire Nation Royalty, and yet here he was a screaming raw ball of energy in front of her. "I'm not sorry for that Avatar Korra," he remarked as she reached out and took hold of his hand. Turning it over she inspected his palm before placing a little kiss directly in the middle of it.

"I didn't ask you to be," she uttered calmly to him as she stepped closer. When Iroh had stopped kissing her he had pulled away slightly. Korra had wanted to feel his body against hers again. The long, lean muscles that comprised his upper body contrasted against the softness of her body.

If Korra wasn't mistaken, it felt almost as if her were pleading with her as he leaned down and began whispering against her forehead. "I can give you more than he can; all you have to do is pick me." He reached up behind her head and removed the binding that kept her hair in place. "Your firebender will understand Korra; you just have to tell him." When her hair was finally free Iroh ran his fingers slowly through her damp hair. It felt amazing as he deftly worked her strands in his fingers massaging them before moving his way down to her neck and shoulders.

"Is this why you brought us here?" Korra asked, curious to hear his response as he continued working her muscles with his fingers. Her body rested against his as her knees threatened to give way at his affections. Even if her knees did decide to give out on her, Korra's arms were now wrapped tightly around his middle to the point that unless Iroh moved Korra's body would follow on its own.

"Well yes," He sighed as if it pained him to admit it. "It is not tradition to bring outsiders to a fire nation island such as this place. It is predominantly used by the Royal Family and their friends. But don't worry; those who are here today will not make a comment in regards to your being here. You are my guest just as they are."

"Must be nice," she murmured as she ran her fingers along his back slowly.

Iroh pushed her back from against his chest and looked down into her eyes searching for she wasn't sure. He leaned down and kissed her lips once more, but with less intensity than before. "I can give this all to you, just say yes." Unsure of what to say to him in reply, Korra simply stood there in front of him staring up into his painfully, gorgeous face fumbling over her words. When she wasn't able to come up with anything Iroh simply smiled and laughed softly at her. "You don't have to do it now, just think about it. Promise me you'll think about it?"

Korra nodded her head in agreement but still wasn't able to form any sort of audible reply to him. "That's very good. Now come with me, you've only been in the water once and I missed it while having a conversation with one of my relatives from the Fire Nation." A boyish charm threatened to overwhelm Iroh's usual serious nature as he drew her closer to the water. Korra held onto his hand confused with everything that was happening. But it felt nice to see such passion come out of someone and know that she was the reason for it. When their feet touched the water's edge he picked her p and twirled her around as he whispered against her ear, "Besides, I want to see what you look like soaking wet and bathed in sunlight."

"Iroh…" she squealed as she clung to him tightly. She couldn't feel the blush that was on her cheeks, but she knew if she hadn't already been in the sun for some time he would have been able to see her embarrassment on her face. "Please stop calling me Avatar Korra when it's just us."

Placing her feet back onto solid ground he removed his hold on her and knelt down in front of her. Reaching out for her hand he held it gently in his before bringing it up to his lips and kissing it as if making a vow to her. She felt silly and laughed softly as he spoke, "As you wish Korra."


End file.
